Halloween Dance
by Potterwing
Summary: This is set before Kat became a Ranger but she is in the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Series, I do not have any rights to the Power Rangers Series and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Just a little Halloween treat for you.  
**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta looking looking this over.  
**

**Happy Halloween**

Most of Kimberly Hart's friends thought her favorite holiday was Christmas which wasn't true. Sure she loved to spend time with her family, singing carols, and decorating the Christmas tree but that time of year wasn't her favorite.

In fact her favorite holiday was Halloween. She loved to dress up in costumes even the scary costumes. One year she was a vampire and another she was a ghost, she was once a witch too and her costume made Rita Repulsa look pretty. She loved that costume the best because she scared her friends really bad, her friends thought that it was weird that she dressed like that. They thought she would be a princess or a fairy or something along those lines.

This year she was the most excited because there was going to be a Halloween party at the Youth Center. There was going to be a haunted house, dancing, and Halloween treats. Everyone had to dress up in costumes. There were posters all over school about it. What made her more excited was that the dance was in two days.

Kim was walking through the halls of Angel Grove High when she spotted Tommy Oliver.

"Hey Kim are you excited for the Halloween dance on Friday?" Tommy asked.

"Yea can't wait and no you don't get to find out what my costume is. Everyone will find out at the dance," Kim said happily.

"That's not what I wanted to know I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Tommy asked hoping she would say yes.

Kim was shocked that he asked her to the dance. After he asked her out a year ago she told him that she just wanted to be friends, he didn't take that to well but eventually got over it. She didn't want to go with because then that would him the wrong idea.

"I am sorry Tommy but I don't think going to the dance together would be a good idea. You know that I just wanted to be friends and I haven't changed my mind ok?" Kim said hoping that she didn't upset him too much.

"That's ok Kim I will find someone else. I did forget you said that so it isn't a big deal," Tommy said and he walked away.

"I am just glad that he didn't get upset over my rejection," Kim said to herself and then went to her first period class.

000000000000000000

Later that same day Adam Park was a little upset. Tommy said he was going to ask Kim to the dance. Kim would surely say yes to him. Tommy was much better looking than him. Adam had a crush on Kim since they met. He thought it would go away but it seemed that every time he saw her that this crush grew to love. Adam resolved that he wasn't going to go to the dance because he didn't want to watch them together it would just break his heart.

000000000000000000

The next day a blonde girl that was wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse was literally bouncing down the hall because she just got asked to the Halloween dance by Tommy Oliver. She had been here a week and when she saw him she thought he was cute and was hoping to get a date with him.

She became fast friends with Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, and Billy. They were the only ones that took the time to get to know her. She didn't know that they were the power Rangers just like everyone else in Angel Grove. They showed her around and hung out at the Youth Centre. Kim, Aisha, and Kat usually watched the guys spare with each other or teach the younger kids Karate.

"Hey Kim guess what, Tommy asked me to the dance," She told Kim excitedly as she came to her locker.

"That's great Kat I knew someone would you to the dance. You were so worried about not finding a date. You didn't have to worry though did you?" Kim said happy for the fact that Tommy found another date and that it was Kat.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Adam and Rocky were in the hall over by the gym they were on their way to their lockers as school was over. Rocky being Adam's best friend since they were younger knew something was wrong.

"What's up with you Adam? You are not yourself today," Rocky asked concerned.

"Nothing Rocky I am fine," Adam said sounding down.

Rocky dropped it and decided to ask. "Are you going to the party tomorrow? It is going to be a blast."

"No I am just going to stay home."

"Come on, Why Not?' Rocky said exasperated.

"I just don't want to ok," Adam said and walked away. Unknown to the two boys there was someone around the corner who the whole conversation.

00000000000000000

Kim's best friend Aisha Campbell came up to the girls. She was wearing a yellow sundress with yellow shoes to match.

"Aisha what's up?" Kim asked.

"I just came from the gym hallway and I heard something," Aisha said.

"What did you hear Aisha?" Kim said.

"Yea spill girl," Kat said agreeing with Kim.

"Adam isn't going to the Halloween party tomorrow which is weird because he loves Halloween. He used to scare Rocky and I every year with his scary costumes. His house was also the most decked out one on his block," Aisha explained.

"Why would he miss the party if he loves Halloween?" Kim asked. She couldn't believe her crush loved Halloween as much as she did.

"Maybe because he wants to go with you Kim and he is afraid of rejection," said a voice from behind the three girls. They turned around and there stood Rocky.

"Why would he think I would reject him Rocky?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Tommy told him he was going to ask you and he was sure you'd say yes to him," Rocky said.

All three girls were gob smacked, Aisha because she didn't know that Adam liked Kim and she should have seen it, Kim because she couldn't believe that Adam thought she would go with Tommy and Kat was because she just found out she was Tommy's second choice.

"I will have to go find him and tell him he has a date then," Kim said determined to get Adam to go to this party.

"He went home because he was upset he didn't want to face you Kim," Rocky said and she left because school was over.

00000000000000000000

When she arrived she saw that Aisha was right Adam's yard was full of decorations. There were blown up Jack-o-lanterns on either side of his house. A R.I.P head stone on one side of the lawn with a ghost coming out of it, a green-faced witch was on the other side of the lawn. This was by far the best decorated house in the city and Kim loved it.

She walked up to the door and one side of it was a box that had a vampire inside that popped out when anyone came to the door. It surprised the hell out of Kim. She screamed at the sudden movement but then she laughed. Just then the door opened and there stood Adam.

"Adam your yard is awesome, I love it," Kim said.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Rocky came to me and said you weren't coming to the party tomorrow I want to know and please tell me the truth," Kim pleaded.

"I just don't want to," Adam tried to lie.

"Now I know you making shit up. I want the truth now," Kim said a little harshly. Adam knew he wasn't going anywhere until she got her answer.

"Fine, I wanted to go with you but Tommy said he was going to ask you to the party and I figured you'd say yes because you guys knew each other longer and he liked you."

"Well guess what Adam he did ask me but I turned him down because I just want be friends with him and I wanted to go with someone else any way," Kim said and looked at Adam expression and he looked even more upset then when she started talking.

She grabbed his hand and said, "I want to go with you Adam. That is if you want to go that is."

"Really you want to go with me?" Adam asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Yes, Adam I want to go with you. Rocky said that you love this holiday as much as I do. I used to scare the pants off my friends all the time," Kim said.

"Me too Rocky said once that he would 'kill' me if I did it again. I did it every year and he never even tried to get me back for it," Adam stated he couldn't believe Kim like this holiday as much as he did. The fact that she wants to go to the party with him tomorrow was a plus as well.

"Well I guess that makes us two of a kind then doesn't it. Pick me up at my house at seven ok," She said. She kissed him on the cheek then left happy that he was willing to go with her.

00000000000000000000000

At the same time Kat went to find Tommy and ask him why she was his second choice for the party. She spotted him, Rocky, and Billy on the floor helping Ernie set up the tables and the D. J. booth for the party tomorrow.

"Tommy can I talk to you a second please?" Kat asked as she walked over to him.

He nodded and said, "Be right back Ernie," He then followed Kat out into the hall.

"Now can you tell me why I was your second choice for a date to the party?" she demanded.

"Rocky talked to you didn't he? I told him not to say anything," Tommy said exasperated.

"Yea he came to Kim, Aisha, and I saying that Adam wanted to go with Kim but you were going ask her so he didn't try to ask her because he was sure she'd say yes to you. Now answer my question," Kat commanded.

"I was afraid to ask you because like Adam I was afraid you'd say no so I asked Kim. Maybe I should talk to Adam," Tommy said.

"Really you did want to go with me? No Kim already went to talk to him," Kat said.

"Well then will you go with me tomorrow still? I really do want you to," Tommy said nervously because he thought she would change her mind.

"Yes you dope I still want go with you," Kat said and Tommy hugged her and said, "Well I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night."

Then he went back to helping set up for the party and Kat left, she and the other girls were going to set up the food and things tomorrow.

000000000000000000000

The next day Kim picked Kat and Aisha up in her red convertible. The girls looked at her with anticipation written on their faces. Kim was confused by this. Were they wondering about Adam or what?

"What girls why are you looking at me like that?" Kim asked.

"Well we want to know did you get Adam to come tonight or what?" Aisha asked hoping that her friend was coming tonight.

"Yes I did he is coming tonight so don't worry about it, Kat did you talk to Tommy and ask him why he did that?" Kim asked.

"Yes I did and he said that he was afraid I'd say no but who else would I go with? I mean you are going with Adam and Aisha you are going with Billy," Kat said.

That statement made Kim stop the car luckily they were in the youth Center parking lot.

"You are going with Billy, why didn't you tell us?" Kim asked as they got out the car.

"Because he just asked me yesterday, Kat called me this morning to tell me about Tommy and I told her that's how she knows," Aisha said as they walked into the Youth Center. The girls spent the morning and into the early afternoon to get the rest of the preparations for the party done.

The girls went to lunch then went home to get ready for the party. The thought that was in all of their heads as they got ready for the in their own houses was who was Rocky taking. No one knew. Well if the boys knew they weren't telling the girls.

00000000000000000000000

Seven o'clock came around there was a knock at Kim's door. She knew Adam was here, he knew he wasn't late to anything and neither was she.

She opened the door there stood Adam he was dressed as Dracula with a white face and fangs. The cape was black with red underneath and he wore a black shirt and black pants.

"You look handsome for an undead vampire," Kim said she couldn't believe he was going to sit at home and not come to the party and show off his costume.

"You look beautiful as a vampire as well I wonder if you knew about my costume and didn't tell me," Adam said, Kim had on a red dress with a red cape. She also had a white face and fangs she also had red lipstick on.

"Well I will tell you I didn't know but it's kind of nice don't you think?" Kim asked as they walked over to Adam black Toyota he opened the door for her she got in shut the door and then went over and got on the driver's side and drove to the youth Center.

00000000000000000

Tommy went up to Kat's house and knocked on the door. He looked around and he saw cob webs along the side of the house and giant spiders on them. There was also blow Jack-o-lantern on the lawn. It was really cool. The door opened and there stood Kat, she was dressed as a witch with a fake wart on her nose and everything. She was wearing a black dress with the crescent moon all over it. She held a broom in her hand.

"You look great Kat I almost didn't recognize you," Tommy said astounded.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Frankenstein, good choice, you are sure to scare everyone," Kat said and then she laughed as they walked to his red four door. They drove to the Youth Center.

0000000000000000000000000

Once everyone was at the youth Center Tommy was glad to see that Adam was here and next him was Kim.

'I figured those two would come together. Adam did say that he liked Kim.' Tommy mentally kicked himself because he knew Adam had a crush and he used Adam's feelings to his advantage.

"Hey you two, did you to coordinate your costumes?" Kat said as she laughed.

Adam and Kim shook their heads and laughed as well. Billy and Aisha came next. Billy looked like a mad scientist and Aisha was a black cat. Aisha, Adam and Kim told Billy to look. They couldn't believe it. Adam and Kim basically matched. They thought it was cute.

Rocky came five minutes later with the captain of the cheerleaders Mindy Krause. She was blonde and very skinny. She was dressed as an angel and Rocky was dressed as a werewolf. His mask had very big teeth.

"You two look great," Kim said as the two walked up.

"You two as well Kim, I guess it's true great minds think alike," Mindy said as they walked to the Youth Center.

They couldn't believe it the inside looked awesome. Spider webs with spiders on them in every corner of the ceiling. Happy Halloween signs along the sides of the ceiling. Jack-0-laterns in every corner. Ghost were hanging over the juice bar.

The music started and Kim pulled Adam onto the dance floor the others followed. They danced for about an hour then stopped as they needed a break. Kim had decided to check out the haunted house so she and Adam went to do so leaving the others in side.

They walked in the haunted house it was dark so they had guess which way to go until they came to witch who was brewing what looked a potion. Next were mummies who when you came to them would jump out and grab you. Kim was surprised by this so she moved closer to Adam who wrapped his arm around her and she liked that. There was a ghost that also came flying at them. The last thing was a vampire bearing his fangs out jump out and said, "Happy Halloween."

They came back in laughing and smiling, they were thirsty so they went over to the refreshment table. There were jack-o-lantern cookies, ghost painted nutter butters, cupcakes with witch pictured sticks in them and blood red punch.

Adam grabbed two glasses of punch and gave one to Kim. She thanked him and they stood drinking there punch in silence for a minute and then Adam spoke. "Thanks for convincing me to come Kim, I would missed a great party otherwise."

"No problem Adam, I would never let you miss a great party like this ever and as I told you before I wanted to come with you. I have a confession to make. I have liked you since we met."

"I like you too Kim I am happy right now. Would you go out on another date with me?" Adam asked nervously.

"Of course I would love to go out on a date with you. I think this is the best Halloween ever," Kim said.

Adam agreed and he leaned down a kissed her. She was shocked at first but return it. Adam silently agreed the defiantly was the best Halloween ever.

**The End.**

**Please read/review  
**


End file.
